


Pictures

by EmFutcher



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmFutcher/pseuds/EmFutcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's gone and left Tony all alone with Peter... he's not coming back.</p><p>Basically me writing an ending for an omegle RP which kinda made me cry a little bit - RP chat is the second chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So, the second chapter on here is basically just the RP that this spawned from..

“I drew Poppa a picture.”

Peter’s voice broke through the wall of sound that was AC/DC blaring through the monitors in front of him. With a sigh, Tony turned around, dreading having to face the boy, dreading the conversation that would follow yet again, dreading the tears and the pleas for a man that wasn’t coming home. Peter stood in the doorway of the lab, Captain America plushie in one hand and a piece of crinkled off-white paper in the other. 

“Poppa’s not here, Pete.”

Tony forced himself up out of his chair, knees weak as he crossed the room and knelt down in front of the boy. Tentatively he reached a hand out to rest on Peter’s shoulder – he’d never been good at being a Father, that had been Steve’s area of expertise. The other man had promised that they’d do it together, that they’d bring up their son and grow old together. He’d never taken Steve as the kind of man who lied. But he did.

“Poppa’s not coming home, we’ve talked about this.”

Tony could sense it already, the imminent bawling that was sure to follow now that he’d said the words, now that he’d made them real again. Steve was gone, and he wasn’t going to come back no matter what he did or said. 

Maybe it would be easier if Steve was dead. Maybe it would hurt less to know that Steve still loved them enough to stick around, that he cared enough not to leave them on their own. 

“But Daddy, I want Poppa. I drew him the picture special.” Peter’s face had screwed up, the first of the tears already trickling down his face. “Please Daddy, make Poppa come home.” 

“Pete, you know I can’t…” Tony sighed, raking a hand through his hair as he squeezed the boy’s shoulder gently. “I wish I could, I miss Poppa too. But Poppa doesn’t want to come back, he’s gone away because he was sad, and we couldn’t make him happy anymore.” 

Peter lost it then, shoving away from Tony and running from the room, up towards his room, echoes of “It’s all your fault!” bouncing down to where Tony was, making him cringe and sink back onto his heels. Peter was right, it was, everything was always his fault.  
Tony didn’t know how long he sat there, silently staring at the door, AC/DC still blaring behind him, eventually getting up, shutting down all the tech that was running and heading upstairs to check on Peter, make some dinner, do the bath time and bedtime story and collapse on the sofa with some mind-numbing TV.

When he made it upstairs however, something was different. What only seemed like a few minutes sat on the floor must have been hours since it was dark outside and the whole tower was silent. And yet the muted sounds of the television could be heard from the living room, and a cup of freshly brewed coffee waiting for him on the side.

Heading through the flat, assuming that Peter had taken himself off to bed, Tony noticed more things that didn’t seem quite right. Doors that he knew had been left open were resolutely closed, and the pile of dirty dishes he hadn’t quite gotten round to cleaning stood gleaming on the drainer. 

Quietly pushing open Peter’s bedroom door, Tony’s heart fluttered. There, leant over the sleeping boy was a silhouette so familiar that Tony couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face, that he couldn’t help the small hitch in his breath as he took a step closer.

“S-Steve?..” Tony’s voice was quiet, broken, but so full of hope. Every fibre of his body hoping that the other man would turn around and wrap him up in a hug, that everything would go back to how it was before and be okay again. That they could be happy and bring up their son and grow old together. 

And it was.

And they were.

And they did.


	2. The Beginning

You and the stranger both like superhusbands, and stony.  
Stranger: So, you're leaving me.. TS  
You: Tony, please don't be like this. -SR  
Stranger: For Bucky.. TS  
You: This isn't about you. Or anything you did, I thought you understood that. -SR  
Stranger: This is about the fact that you love him more.. That.. That our ten years don't actually mean anything.. TS  
You: They meant everything, you know this. You know that I will always love you. -SR  
Stranger: But no as much.. Not enough to stay. TS  
Stranger: * not  
You: It's better this way. -SR  
Stranger: No it's not. What about Peter, Steve?.. What about our son? TS  
Stranger: He's six, he's not going to understand why Pops is leaving. TS  
You: He's going to be okay, Tony. You were always better for him, and the way we've been fighting? I'm not going to raise our son like that, in that enviroment. Like I said, it's better this way. For him, for you. For us. -SR  
Stranger: Please, Steve.. Don't leave me, please?.. I love you.. TS  
You: Tony, you can't be like this. You're stronger than this. You don't need me. -SR  
Stranger: Yes I fucking well do, Steve. I can't.. I can't be a father on my own. I don't know how to cope without you. I don't want to know. I want you, my husband, the man I love. TS  
You: You can. You're the great Tony Stark, you can do anything. -SR  
Stranger: No. No, Steve. Please don't.. Don't make me.. TS  
You: Tony you're making this so hard -SR  
Stranger: That's because I want you. I just.. I don't care about anything else Steve, I don't. I want you.. Please.. Please baby, I love you.. TS  
You: You have to let me go. -SR  
Stranger: No. TS  
You: You're only hurting yourself. -SR  
Stranger: This doesn't hurt you?.. No. Of course it fucking doesn't because you're not getting left on your own. You've got someone you love more than me and Pete.. You selfish son of a bitch. TS  
You: Don't think not for one minute Stark that I don't love you with everything I am, Peter, too. I'm doing this BECAUSE I love you. If I didn't - if I didn't love you, I would stay. I would stay, because by staying all I'm doing is hurting you. And hurting Peter. -SR  
Stranger: That's what you think?.. You think you're hurting me? Steve, for fuck's sake, wake up, you make me so, so happy. The happiest ive ever been in my life. All I want is you. All I want, and all Peter wants is you. TS  
You: I know I am, Tony. You drink because of me. -SR  
Stranger: I haven't touched a drop in six months, because of you, because you helped my quit. Because you gave me the strength. TS  
Stranger: * me  
You: The only reason you ever started was because of me, Tony! -SR  
Stranger: I was an alcoholic long before I met you, Steve, ask anyone you want. TS  
You: I'm still to blame, for everything. -SR  
Stranger: No you're not, baby. You made me so happy, you gave me a purpose. You gave me a family, people who love me. Steve, you made my life worth living. TS  
Stranger: You saved me. TS  
You: Please Tony -SR  
Stranger: No, I can't let you do this, Steve. TS  
You: You have to -SR  
You: It's the only way -SR  
Stranger: No, it is not the only way. Why can't you see that? TS  
You: Why can't you? SR  
Stranger: Because nothing you're saying makes sense Steve. You haven't hurt me, and Peter thinks the world of you.. TS  
You: I have, why don't you see that?! SR  
Stranger: Just tell me how, explain to me how.. TS  
You: I know that you're not drinking, not as much anymore, but when you did, Tony? I know you don't remember the things you said.. That it was all my fault, and you were always right. And your father? I knew him, I - I took part in that, I know I did, and I know that it changed him and the way he raised you. Don't you understand that everything that's ever happened to you is my fault? -SR  
Stranger: I don't blame you, Steve, can't you see? I don't care about any of that as long as I have you, the man who loves me. TA  
Stranger: Everything I said was out of spite, I don't.. I'm not a truthful drunk Steve, I just say the things I know will hurt the most. TS  
You: I know you don't, Tony, that's why I have to go. -SR  
Stranger: Steve, if you leave, what do I have left? TS  
You: You have Peter, and Pepper, and Rhodey -SR  
Stranger: I have a son whose life I will screw up.. I can't.. Don't make me screw up Peter's life.. TS  
You: You will not, Tony, you're wonderful with him. You're better with him than I could ever dream of. -SR  
Stranger: Just come home, Steve, we can raise him together, our beautiful little boy.. TS  
You: I can't do that. -SR  
Stranger: And that's it?.. TS  
You: It has to be. -SR  
Stranger: I love you, Steve. TS  
You: Please, promise me you'll be alright. -SR  
Stranger: I can't Steve.. I don't know what to do. TS  
Stranger: I feel so empty.. So alone.. TS  
You: Don't, Tony, don't feel that way. -SR\  
Stranger: I can't help it, Steve.. I'm losing the best thing that's ever happened to me, and my son keeps asking me when daddy's coming home and he isn't and I don't know what to say. TS  
You: Tony.. -SR  
Stranger: What do I say? TS  
You: I don't know, Tony. -SR


End file.
